


Reality

by TimesBeingWhatTheyAre



Series: Where no man has gone before [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e25 In Theory, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash, light h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre/pseuds/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre
Summary: “Are we no longer a couple?” he asks, and she smiles at him, sad and yet not angry.“No, we’re not,” she says, and Data nods in acceptance.He will adjust his programming.Or: post ep 'In Theory' Geordi checks in on Data. And things go a little differently to canon.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge, Data/Jenna D'Sora
Series: Where no man has gone before [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So! Delving into Data's relationships, are we TNG? I didn't mind Jenna, but like she really ought to have known what she was getting into. And just because TNG doesn't go into gay relationships doesn't mean that we won't!
> 
> A take on what could have happened post 'In Theory', DaForge style.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jenna,” Data calls out as the officer reaches the door. She stops, and turns to face him.

“Are we no longer a couple?” he asks, and she smiles at him, sad and yet not angry.

“No, we’re not,” she says, and Data nods in acceptance.

“Then I will delete the appropriate programme,” he states.

“I’ll see you later,” Jenna responds, and then she is gone.

Data sits at the table for a moment, unmoving, and then Spot runs up into his arms.

“Hello Spot,” he says, scratching his back, and notices that the candle is still flickering lightly in the middle of the table that he had set for them.

He leans over and blows it out, then leans back again. He sits in the dark for a long time.

* * *

“Lieutenant D’Sora?” Geordi calls out, walking down the corridor and spotting the blonde hair of the woman in front of him.

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander La Forge?” she says, turning around to face him, and Geordi frowns slightly as he looks her up and down, seeing the casual dress she wears.

“I thought you were meant to be with Data?” he asks, because he’s fairly sure that Data had mentioned it to him earlier, and Geordi had done his best not to stiffen up and run away.

“I- well, it wasn’t working out…” D’Sora trails off, her cheeks burning a vivid red, and Geordi blinks slightly.

“Oh,” he says, carefully neutral.

“Yeah...I realised that he isn’t capable of emotion,” she shrugs slightly, and Geordi frowns.

“Did he tell you that?” he asks, and she nods.

“I worked out what that meant though,” D’Sora elaborates, and Geordi raises an eyebrow, just visible above his visor.

“I see,” he says blankly, and does not interrogate her or ask her how she could give up on something like a relationship with Data so quickly.

“If you’ll excuse me…” she says, and Geordi forces himself to concentrate, realising that he’s been sort of gazing oddly in her direction for a few moments.

“Of course. Have a good evening, lieutenant,” he says.

“You too sir,” she flashes a smile at him and hurries off. Geordi’s own pace slows a little; he was headed to his quarters but if Data was free now then…

Geordi changes direction, heading over to Data’s quarters instead, and buzzes at the door.

“Data, it’s Geordi. Can I come in?” he asks, and the door opens for him.

He steps inside, and blinks for a moment, seeing the usual outline of Data sat at the table, but everything else is a little dimmer than usual. “Hey Data, why are the lights off?” he asks, and Data tilts his head.

“Because I turned them off,” he says, and Geordi smiles a little.

“Why did you turn them off?” he asks again.

“It was necessary to ‘set the mood’. If the lights were on, it would have decreased the purpose of a candle by approximately 75.45 percent,” Data tells him, and Geordi drops his eyes to the table, concentrating on it and seeing that it is laid out for two, and there is indeed a candle in the centre. He simply hadn’t noticed it before because it is not lit.

“Data,” Geordi sighs, because he can see how the evening has gone. Data, setting up for a date, and D’Sora, breaking up with him and leaving him to sit alone in the dark with his lack of emotions.

“Yes Geordi?” Data responds, and Geordi makes the decision to sit down in the chair opposite his friend, ignoring the way his stomach tightens a little at the thought that he is technically on a date with Data.

“How do you feel?” Geordi asks, despite knowing that he isn’t going to get a straight answer. He’s used to dealing in Data’s form of terminology though.

“I do not _ , feel _ , as such, Geordi. You are aware of this. However, if your inquiry relates to my physical being, then I am quite well, thank you,” Data replies, and it is unusually short a response for the android.

“So you feel nothing at all about Lieutenant D’Sora breaking up with you, huh?” Geordi confirms, and Data inclines his head.

“That is correct, Geordi,” he says, and Geordi chuckles slightly.

“Whatever you say Data,” he replies knowingly, and can practically feel the confusion radiating off of Data.

“I am detecting an element of dishonesty in your response, Geordi. Is there something incorrect about my statement?” he asks, and Geordi wonders whether he wants to get into it or not.

He thinks not.

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiles. “I don’t suppose there’s any food around here?”

“Of course,” Data replies instantly, looking a little confused. “What do you desire? I’m afraid the food I had intended to serve may not be to your tastes”

“...Actually, I’ve changed my mind,” Geordi says, pasting a smile on to hide how his heart drops at the reminder that he isn’t here on a date. He is here as a friend. “Guess I can’t measure up to D’Sora, huh,” Geordi smiles nonchalantly, and immediately wonders why he’s said it.

“Geordi?” Data asks, and Geordi tries to shrug it off.

“A figure of speech, Data, don’t-”

“You are incorrect in assuming that you do not ‘measure up’ to Jenna, Geordi. You are both my friends, and although I was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Jenna, I do enjoy spending time with you as well,” Data interrupts him, and Geordi looks down at the table, cheeks growing redder, and he’s very thankful for his dark complexion at times like this.

Not that it’ll save him from Data’s all-seeing vision.

“Data…” Geordi begins a response, not quite sure what he’s going to say, but realising about a word in that he might be digging himself a hole that he can’t get out of. He experiences a moment of panic, but Geordi thinks this might be his chance.

He screws up all his courage and forges on. 

“Data, what would you say if I said...I’d be interested in- in pursuing a romantic relationship with you?” Geordi asks, stumbling over his words slightly, but sure that his friend can understand him even through the tremble in his voice.

“I would say-” Data begins, and then cuts himself off, as though considering a problem.

Geordi waits and pretends his heart isn’t trying to escape his chest.

“Fascinating,” Data murmurs, and Geordi wonders what that means.

“Geordi, I would say that I am incapable of emotion and love, and therefore any relationship between us would likely end in a similar fashion to my relationship with Jenna,” Data says, and Geordi swallows hard.

“I understand,” he says quietly, and calculates the fastest way to leave.

“However…” Data adds. “It appears...the thought evokes a sense of anticipation,” 

“Really?” Geordi asks, the words more an instinct than an actual desire to say them.

“Really,” Data confirms, facing Geordi across the table. “I must warn you that I still do not have capability for love-”

“But- you want to try anyway?” Geordi extrapolates daringly, forcing himself to lift his head up so that he’s looking more at Data’s face (well, the swirl of circuits that lie behind Data’s face anyway).

“That is not precisely what I said,” Data replies, and Geordi feels the beginnings of a smile twitch onto his face. He knows what Data said. He also knows what he believes to be true; that Data can experience emotions, he just does not recognise them or know how to react appropriately.

“Data,” Geordi says, and almost doesn’t recognise his own voice. “Would you mind if- I kissed you?” he asks, holding his breath and clenching his fists in his lap. 

“No Geordi, I do not believe I would,” Data responds, and damn if Geordi doesn’t hear a slight softening of his tone.

He stands up, and walks around the table, leaving the cutlery exactly where it is, and looks down to where Data is, reaching out a careful hand and placing it on Data’s cold cheek to help guide him a little. He leans down towards his friend and gently presses his lips to Data’s- nose?

“Geordi, I do not believe that was the intended target,” Data informs him quietly, and Geordi can’t help his smile, even mere centimetres away from Data’s face.

“No, I’m working on it Data,” he says in return, and leans in again, this time aiming a little lower and succeeding in placing a soft kiss on Data’s lips. Data doesn’t respond to it at all, but then again Geordi hadn’t indicated that he wanted him to, and Data is nothing if not careful.

“What do you think, Data?” he says, drawing back slightly and trying not to let his hand shake too much as he takes it off Data’s cheek.

“I think many things, but I have been informed that I should not list them all,” Data says, and Geordi laughs lowly, the sound tremulous as he waits for Data to respond properly.

“I find...I would like to attempt a romantic relationship with you, Geordi,” Data finally says, and Geordi can’t help the beam that breaks across his face, and he whoops, pumping his fist in joy.

“Oh, sorry,” he realises what he’s doing and turns back to Data with a little more control, and feels as Data stands up in front of him, their proximity forcing Geordi back half a pace in order to remain standing.

“Your actions are familiar,” Data says. “You have no need to apologise,” and Geordi thinks that means that he finds the gesture unnecessary at worst and maybe endearing at best.

“I guess I’ll be heading back to my quarters for the night then,” Geordi says quietly, and Data tilts his head in his usual fashion.

“If you wish,” he says, and neither of them move for a moment.

“Geordi, I would like to try something,” Data says, and Geordi nods permission, because Data will never do anything to hurt him. It’s not in his nature.

Data leans forwards, and kisses Geordi chastely. 

“Goodnight, Geordi,” he murmurs, and Geordi knows he’s blushing furiously, but he smiles back.

“Goodnight, Data,” he replies, and steps away, almost walking into the doorframe in his slightly giddy state of mind.

He wonders if he’s dreaming. He pinches his side hard to check that he’s not, and yelps slightly at the pain, grinning from ear to ear as he leans back against the wall outside Data’s quarters to try and process the new state of events.

“Are you alright sir?” somebody asks him, and he focuses his attention on his sight again, seeing the outline of an ensign in front of him.

Geordi smiles.

“I am just fine,” he says, and means it.


End file.
